Tiny Hearts
by Fruipit
Summary: Pomeranian!AU: student!Anna and animorphic!Elsa. Series of related oneshots that explore the concept of 'Anna adopting an adorable white Pomeranian who she loves dearly and who equally loves her back, however said Pomeranian is suddenly and inexplicable turned into a rather beautiful (if strange) young woman'. Elsanna, non-incest.
1. Out with the Old

_Inspired by an elsannaheadcanons prompt on tumblr: _

_**Anna adopting an adorable white Pomeranian who she loves dearly and who equally loves her back until one day she wakes up confused over the pressure on her stomach and the looming naked figure above her enthusiastically trying to wake her by saying "Anna! Anna! Play with Elsa! Anna! Play!" and Anna just going all "F*ck this isn't what I signed up for"  
><strong>_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Anna! You have to go out sometime."<p>

The mass of blankets that Rapunzel was currently trying to reason with shuffled slightly in what she could only assume was a shake of the head. The brunette sighed, rubbing a hand through her short hair. A quick glance at the clock told her that she'd been trying to convince her stubborn cousin for almost fifteen minutes and she was going to be late to class.

A muffled mess of noise wafted from the bed, and Rapunzel leaned down closer.

"What was that?"

The blankets moved slightly, revealing the top of a freckled forehead, framed by thick red hair—_strawberry blonde_, as the owner would attest. Bearing a head of her own unique hair, Rapunzel was usually enraptured by her cousin's small, subtle streak of white hair sprouting from just above her left temple, but this time, her eyes were drawn to Anna's eyes, red and puffy. The girl gave a sniffle and averted her eyes, lower lip quivering.

"He said he loved me, 'Zel," she whimpered quietly. Rapunzel frowned sympathetically, but didn't say a word.

_He_ referred to Hans, the first and hopefully last man to weasel their way into Anna's life and crush her heart. The girl had always, _always_ worn her heart on her sleeve, but no one expected Hans, sweet, kind, charitable Hans, to be the one to break it.

A theatre major, Hans was the 'Prince' of Southern Isles University. The thirteenth son of one of the most celebrated benefactors, it was well-known that he preferred not to speak of his family, or ride their fame. He was happy, it seemed, to cleave his own way through school.

Unfortunately, he managed to cleave Anna's happy little heart in two along the way, ruthlessly undermining her as they both competed for the same scholarship; it turned out that he only dated her to get close to her—enemies and pockets.

It broke Anna's heart, and now Rapunzel was there, picking up the pieces.

"I know he did, Sweetie," she told Anna, "He lied to you and has been a real dick about everything, but you can't let him see how much he got to you, okay? You have to be strong-"

"Don't wanna," Anna's small voice burst out petulantly through the blankets, and Rapunzel almost grinned. Almost.

"Well," she said, standing up from the bed, "Let me know when you do and we can get hot chocolate." The blankets travelled down a little more, revealing Anna's red nose, her tongue darting over her lips. "Oaken's is having a sale, and I thought we could go this afternoon. But... if you're not feeling up to it..."

She trailed off, letting the sentence hang in the air. Anna was glaring at her, eyes narrowed. Rapunzel gave a smirk and moved away, heading for the front door.

"I'll be there after class if you want to join me," she called over her shoulder, ignoring Anna's grumbles. She had just managed to close the door when a loud _thump_ bounced off the wood.

Anna could hear her laughter all the way down the steps, but her brief moment of anger (at her cousin and now her likely-broken phone—praise the lord for indestructible Nokias) had at least broken her out of her weeping groove.

Taking a look at her clock, she realised that she had made Rapunzel late, and immediately felt a little bad. It was only ten minutes after twelve, but the fact that her cousin had actually stayed over the previous night and had been casually trying to convince her out of bed for the better part of the morning weighed on her mind.

After all, it was only a stupid boy. Of _course_ it hadn't been true love. That only existed in movies.

But, Anna refused to let herself dwell on Hans. He was a prick and a douche and every other bad word she could think of (which, admittedly, there weren't many of) as she slowly rolled out of bed.

Two hours. She had two hours to make herself presentable (because of _course_ she wasn't going to say no to chocolate). It would take no time at all to do her hair—because despite how unruly and unmanageable it _looked_, it was actually surprisingly easy to fix—and so she chose to focus on that. Baby steps.

Once her hair was brushed and pulled into twin plaits at the side of her hair, Anna let herself focus on clothes. Something light, from the looks of the sun outside, but warm. She hadn't been at SIU for long (how long _was_ it now? four months? five?), but long enough to realise the summers were cool, and the winters cooler. It was approaching a balmy spring, but she had learnt nothing if not that the weather was unpredictable at best.

Apparently, it had even snowed in the middle of summer once (but that knowledge came second-hand from Kristoff, and Anna still wasn't convinced that it wasn't just an elaborate daydream on his part).

Shaking her head, she realised that it didn't really matter much. She'd be inside Oaken's, which always seemed to match the weather (and combat it). She had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with the sauna, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

Pulling on a light-green cardigan, she moved to the bathroom. There were traces of sleep in the corners of her eyes, and her cheeks were sticky. She found she couldn't be bothered to put on make-up (and _pfft_, the freckles hid most of the pimples anyway) (except that stupid one underneath her left ear), and so she grabbed her keys and wallet, completely stepping over the phone.

She was pleasantly surprised as she stepped from her dorm building and out into what had to be the nicest weather she'd experienced all school year. The sun was warm, but not blistering, and there was a breeze just cool enough to encourage people to get what was probably some much-needed exercise.

It worked on Anna, at least, who completely forewent her car in favour of strolling past the quad and down through the bustling streets of Arendelle. Well, technically, the suburb was Corona, but Anna always liked the name 'Arendelle' better. There were so many different ways to pronounce it! 'Air-en-delle' or 'Ah-ren-dale'—she'd even heard someone called it 'Aaron-delle' before!

Smiling slightly to herself, Anna made her way down the streets, glancing at the windows of the shops. Corona was a rather large shopping district, being so close to the University. Unfortunately, it meant that there was always a shortage of jobs. Anna worked as a barista in a small café, but her hours were short and often at strange times—say, a 2am-5am shift because people need coffee at all hours.

Of course, the graveyard shift meant she had her own unlimited supply of that glorious caffeine compound, plus the time and inclination to actually do her homework (because who does homework at home?).

Of course, it also meant that she usually had spending money that she couldn't spend because she was either working, studying, or sleeping.

Suddenly, Anna was aware of eyes on her, following her. She didn't have to look far to find the source—it seemed as though almost everyone was watching her, and her ears began burning.

Ducking into the nearest shop, just to get away, Anna glanced around and realised that she was in a pet-shop of some kind. One of those places that sold mostly pet _equipment_, but was part of one of the pound's outreach programs. With a glint of recognition as she gazed out the window (and her eyes aligned on the post office with the Bert and Ernie graffiti on the top right-hand corner of the window), Anna realised she actually wasn't far from Oaken's; however, before she could make a dash for the chocolate shop, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Turning around, Anna found herself face-to-face with a boy, probably around the same age as her.

"Welcome to Berk!" he said, smiling much too widely for someone who worked in _retail_. "Are you here about the dog?"

Anna looked at him blankly for a moment. "Dog?"

He began nodding. "Yeah! You're here to buy her, right?"

The action dwindled as Anna's expression remained confused, and the boy let out a small sigh. His face fell a little, but he forced himself to pick it back up. "Well, can I help you with anything else?"

Anna shook her head, but she couldn't say she wasn't a little intrigued by what the boy had said. "Why did you want to know if I was buying a dog?" she asked. He shrugged slowly.

"Well, we've had that sign-" he pointed to a crudely-drawn picture of a dog, standing on top of the word 'SALE', that was hanging in the window, "-up for almost a week, and the only people who have walked in here have been to buy other things. Now, you don't _look_ like a dog owner, so I thought you'd seen the sign and wanted to buy her." He let out a shrug and turned away a little—Anna realised she must have been holding him up from doing his work, but his answer had only given her new questions.

"How much is... she? Why haven't other people bought her?"

Anna watched in mild fascination as the boy's entire face lit up at the questions—she was beginning to think no one had even enquired about the dog. Maybe dorms didn't allow it or something?

"Oh, well... if she's going to a good home, you can have her for free," he answered softly. "It's better than sending her back to the pound." Waving a hand, he beckoned Anna forward. "People aren't really interested because she's a little... different. But, you seem like a really nice person. He gave her a smile at this, and Anna couldn't help but give one in return. She help out her hand in an introduction of sorts, and he took it gladly.

"I'm Anna," she said, shaking gently.

"Hiccup. Don't ask." The smile didn't falter, and they let each other's hands go. Hiccup—and she _did_ want to ask. Desperately—led her around a shelf to a small pen in the corner of the room.

Inside was a single white Pomeranian. It—_she_—seemed to notice their approach, despite being asleep (or looking like it) as Anna rounded the shelf.

It didn't make any movements or noise as she approached the pen and knelt down. The dog simply sat on its haunches and looked at her, blinking with intelligent eyes. Why no one else had claimed her, Anna had no idea, and so she turned to Hiccup, brow furrowed.

"Why didn't anyone buy her?" she asked, and once more, the boy shrugged.

"They said she didn't... feel right."

Anna frowned and turned her attention back on the dog. She held a hand out and it jumped back a little, springing to its feet. It still didn't make a noise, instead cocking its head in confusion at the new object in its enclosure, and for a split second, Anna found herself actually considering taking it.

Of course she couldn't adopt a _dog_! They were loud and needy and expensive—they needed food and shots and trips to the vet and spaying and _time_. Plus, she'd never be allowed a pet, even though she technically wasn't bunking with anyone else. She was sure the dorms had a 'no pets allowed' rule.

Letting out a sigh, she bit her bottom lip. The dog was still blinking slowly at her hand, and she withdrew it slowly.

"She's a very pretty dog," Anna began, standing up, "but I'm dorming up at Southern Isles U. They'd never let me have a dog..."

As soon as she was at her full height, the dog sat down, still watching her. It was incredibly endearing, but she refused to let a legitimate 'puppy dog look' convince her otherwise.

That being said, as she arrived at Oaken's, Rapunzel already waiting for her, she couldn't quite ignore the little voice in the back of her head.

That poor puppy—that sweet and innocent little ball of fluff (and _boy_, there was a lot of fluff)—was to go back to the pound. Hiccup seemed disappointed, and perhaps even a little surprised, but he hadn't tried to convince her otherwise. Anna herself was slightly saddened. After all, it really wouldn't have taken much to get her to take the little darling home.

She was so distracted, she didn't even hear Rapunzel ask her a question, and only reacted when the other girl picked up her finger and dunked it in the hot chocolate that Oaken had just brought out for them (and Anna _really_ had to talk to him about names, because 'hot chocolate' in no way justified just how scalding the liquid really was).

"Ow! 'Zel, what the hell?" she cried, sticking her finger in her mouth in an attempt to cool it down and stave off a painful burn. The brunette was entirely, irritatingly, unrepentant.

"You weren't listening to me," she said, as though it explained everything. Anna had to concede that it did explain it, but she was still slightly miffed.

And, though she didn't want to admit it, but a little annoyed because she had once again been reminded of the reason they were here, in a chocolate shop, drinking hot chocolate.

"What were you saying?" she asked, hoping to distract herself. Naturally, Rapunzel had other plans.

Rapunzel sighed. "It doesn't really matter. You're distracted. What's wrong—and please don't start talking about Hans again. It'll only make you upset."

Anna let out a small grin at that, before letting it drop. She'd actually hardly thought about Hans at all since Rapunzel left. Granted, it had only been two hours, but still. Baby steps.

Actually, as Anna was quickly discovering, she was finding herself caring more about the little puppy. Letting out a groan, she rolled her head in her hands before standing up.

"Sorry, 'Zel," she said. "I have to do something."

Dammit, she was probably going to regret this.

Making her way back to the pet shop, Anna completely ignored the little voice in her head. Of course the cons outweighed the pros, but she hadn't really considered the benefits earlier. She wanted a friend, and the dog needed an owner. That was all their was to it. If she ran into trouble, Kristoff had a pet, and though his massive... whatever it was (honestly, she had no idea of the breed, only it was massive and actually a great big hunk of adorable wrapped up in a bit of clumsy) was certainly different to a tiny little Pom, they were still both dogs.

The hard part would be to hide it from everyone, but hey, if it stayed quiet, then there was no problem!

The shop really wasn't far from Oaken's, and she actually almost walked past it.

"I'll take her!" she said as soon as she stepped through the door. The shop was empty except for a blonde girl stacking pigs ears by the counter, and Anna waited awkwardly as she yelled for Hiccup. As soon as he saw her, he beamed.

Without needing to actually pay for the dog, the 'transaction' (could it still be called as such if there wasn't actually a transfer of money?) went rather smoothly. Well, sort of.

Hiccup had moved behind the counter and was pulling out registration papers for Anna to sign when Rapunzel walked through the door.

Transaction? Simple.

Cousin? Not so much.

"Anna!" Rapunzel cried out, moving forward. "What are you doing?"

Anna couldn't really say much—wasn't it obvious what she was doing?—and so she simply shrugged. "I'm getting a dog."

Rapunzel actually let out a groan, and Anna had the feeling that she was holding back a facepalm.

"Anna," her cousin began, "you don't know anything about taking care of a dog. You know the dorms don't allow it, and how are you going to afford everything?"

"I have Kristoff to help me!" Anna argued. She bit her lip and softened her voice. "Look, if not for me, at least for her. She's going back to the pound if no one takes her in!" Rapunzel exhaled loudly, but didn't say anything else. The rest of the sale transpired in almost complete silence, the only words coming when Hiccup pointed at the registration papers, telling her where to sign, and when she bought an ice-blue collar.

Anna let out a single _heh_ under her breath when she realised that she hadn't even held the dog yet.

The other girl—the blonde who had called Hiccup when Anna had first entered the shop—was the one who ended up handing her the dog. It had been squirming in the blonde's grip, and Anna couldn't help a slight smile when it calmed down in her arms. The little thing wasn't just _little_—she was _tiny_. Covered it find hair, the way it stood up had made the puppy seem so much larger than it actually was, and it was all Anna could do not to coo at it. She felt like a new mother, full of love and absolutely indescribable. Even Rapunzel couldn't stay _too_ mad at the sight of her cousin's enraptured expression.

They had almost made it out the door when Hiccup called her back.

"Wait!" he cried. "You need to put a name on the papers!"

Anna paused for a moment, blinking. She hadn't thought of that. She didn't want to give the puppy a stupid name, like 'Fido' or 'Rex' (and besides, those were boys names). She remembered watching a film with a white pet called 'Duchess' and her daughter 'Marie', but those were cats. Lifting the puppy up, looking into its light-blue eyes that matched the collar almost perfectly (it was why Anna had bought that particular colour in the first place), she let out a little smile. The dog seemed to pick up on it, her little tongue darting out in a desperate bid to lick her new owner's face.

Anna turned around and walked back to the desk. Picking up the pen, she wrote down a simple name and knew it was absolutely perfect.

_Elsa_.

* * *

><p><em>(Thank you, astrarisks, for that lovely line about 'cleaving happy little hearts in two'.)<em>

_There you have it, chapter one. This will eventually be a bunch of related one-shots taken from the Pomeranian AU on the elsannaheadcanons tumblr. I'll try and put the next one up tomorrow (but it's 3am and I'm tired) ('tomorrow' means later today)._

_BUT I TAKE REQUESTS._

_So, if there is a particular scene you want to see, or you want me to write something, let me know, either through my tumblr ask (same name: fruipit) or through a review/PM here :) I don't have plans to add smut, but we'll see where it takes us, hmm? (so, don't request smut, but adorkable elsa being adorkable is always welcome)._


	2. In with the New

Minor warning for nudity ;) Enjoy~

* * *

><p>It was only when Anna got the little puppy home that she began to wonder if she hadn't just made a terrible mistake. Rapunzel had all but abandoned her at the entrance to the dorm rooms, saying something about Eugene but really meaning <em>you're on your own if you get caught<em>. Anna ended up pulling her cardigan off and wrapping it snuggly around the still not-struggling ball of fluff.

First of all, as she put the collar around her new puppy's neck, she realised that she had absolutely no idea what a puppy was supposed to eat. Did she have to buy like, baby-food style dog food? And, now that she thought about it, where was the puppy going to go to the bathroom?

She let out a groan when she realised that Elsa had already sorted out _that_ particular issue all over the carpet.

"Elsa!" she cried, jumping forward. Of course, it only terrified the poor dog further, and within a matter of seconds, she had disappeared into some fair-off, in all likelihood filthy, corner of the room. It didn't take long for Anna to come to the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to keep clothes on the floor anymore. It would be hard enough to try and train the dog not to pee on the carpets, let alone all the other tempting items strewn across the room.

"Elsa?" she called out softly. "Come here, Sweetie! You're not in any trouble!"

Naturally, the dog didn't appear, and so Anna simply set about cleaning up the mess. It really wasn't that big, and if she knew anything about Pomeranians (... she knew almost nothing about Pomeranians), it was that Elsa probably wouldn't grow much bigger. That was a plus. She was a true lapdog (though the 'housedog' part that usually came with that definition would probably have to be taught).

And then there was the issue of where the darn thing had run off to. Anna's room wasn't that big; a small kitchenette (painted yellow at Anna's insistence by Rapunzel. The two had been bored and hungover), plus a bathroom holding a singly toilet, sink, and shower. Her bed shared space with her couch, and at one point, there had been a television in the corner. Anna couldn't remember what had happened to it (same with the microwave that had magically disappeared).

So, in essence, Elsa should have been easy to find, but wasn't.

'_Great. I've only had her for an hour and she's already run off,_ Anna grumbled to herself. Calling Elsa's name was proving futile—because she didn't even _know_ her name yet, probably—as did pulling out some chocolate from the fridge and tempting her with it. Anna ended up eating the chocolate herself (and a google search of 'how to find my dog in my apartment' proved very helpful in resolving the 'chocolate kills dogs, you idiot' issue).

Standing in the middle of the room, her eyes fell on a pile of laundry slightly larger than it should have been. Silently, she sunk onto her hands and crawled towards the pile. She lifted a pair of (clean!) underwear from the top of the pile, catching sight of a pair of wide blue eyes...

...that promptly snuffled in further, pressing into the ground. Anna let out a little giggle and pressed her own face forward, cooing softly.

"Aww, _Elsa_," she said softly, wiggling a finger. Elsa popped her head up slowly and, realising that she wasn't in trouble, curled her mouth up in what Anna could only take as a grin, licking the proffered digit slowly, tentatively. It only made Anna laugh more.

"Yes, Elsa," she said. "You're adorable."

Anna spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning her apartment, Elsa following at her heels. The fear of getting caught slowly disappeared as the day wore on and Elsa was the perfect puppy—quiet, out of the way, and, really, Anna was already in love with her. Why she had even considered a boyfriend when she could have a pet to love her unconditionally?

Anna didn't even notice how late it had become until she was fighting to see through the gloom that had settled in her room and her stomach was rumbling incessantly.

It was only when she pulled the cup of instant noodles out of the microwave that she realised she didn't have anything to feed Elsa, and she made a mental note to buy some dog food in the morning. She ended up spooning a small pile of noodles into a bowl, waiting for it to cool before she set it on the floor.

And, naturally, the puppy ended up spilling noodle-juice all over the floor as the sucked up the broth, sitting down when she was done with her face painted a happy smile.

Anna still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that no one had wanted her.

She was quite content to stay up all night, playing with her new pet (because at this point it was still a novelty and adorable and she'd never actually owned a puppy before so it was double cute) however an alarm blaring told her that she had an International Relations class tomorrow with Professor Weselton, and it wasn't like she wasn't losing enough sleep as it was.

Setting up Elsa in the bathroom proved to be far more painful than she had anticipated. The puppy refused to stay in the pile of old rags Anna had laid out (ignoring the fact that it felt more like she had picked up a stray from the side of the road and was looking after it until its owner had come). Yet another google search had been essentially useless as Anna was inundated with too much information as to how to get a new puppy to stay in the other room. She ended up giving up when Elsa began yapping at her (a quite frankly adorable sound. If she hadn't been terrified of people finding out, Anna would have let it continue a little longer), taking Elsa outside (once again wrapped up in a cardigan) so she could go to the bathroom, placing the puppy on her bed when she returned so she could go to the toilet and straighten up Elsa's bed again.

She wasn't prepared to walk out and see the little puppy snuggled deep into her pillow, eyes shut and breathing softly.

It was all kinds of adorable, and Anna felt her heart melt a little. After all, who said that puppies _had_ to sleep in the bathroom?

Sliding into her bed, she made sure not to disturb Elsa as she lay her head on her pillow. She didn't realise how tired she was until her head hit the fluffiness.

Or how difficult it would be to sleep when Elsa's hair kept going up her nose and the puppy began licking her face like its life depended on it. Anna couldn't help but let out a little laugh (_seriously_, who needed boys when she had a puppy?) as she pushed Elsa away. She seemed unwilling to stop licking, but it began to slow, and there were a few instances of Anna feeling a little tongue on her cheek, not moving, almost as though Elsa had forgotten she was currently doing something.

Of course, both fell asleep not long afterwards, Elsa curled up in the crook of Anna's neck.

It wasn't a perfect night sleep, and she ended up waking up the next morning with Elsa licking her all over again, but it _was_ comfortable, and she couldn't ask for much more than that.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to settle into a routine. Everyday, Elsa would wake Anna up by pawing at her, licking her, or whimpering in her ear. Some days, she would clamber all over the red-head in an attempt to draw her from sleep. Anna would then chase her across the apartment so she could take Elsa outside to do her business, before trundling back upstairs, more awake than when she walked down them. Anna had never been one for waking up early, but Elsa had made it her mission to get her owner up before the sun had completely risen, it seemed.<p>

Anna remembered to buy a bag of dog biscuits, and so after the occasionally-eventful trek downstairs (depending on how playful a mood Elsa was in), they went back to the kitchen. After an hour of waiting for Elsa to begin eating that first day, Anna realised that perhaps dog ownership would take more time than she was used to. Didn't people feed babies, not dogs?

Regardless, the little Pomeranian refused to eat unless it was from Anna's hand, and so she ended up sitting on the floor, Elsa climbing over her legs to reach, not her food, but whatever Anna had chosen to eat for her own breakfast (chocolate pop-tarts had been her treat of choice that week).

She had been lucky that week; people didn't want to get up with the sun, and so she hadn't met anyone in the mornings. Elsa was locked in the bathroom during the day, a small bowel of water and a pile of biscuits locked in with her. Anna's attention waned significantly faster. Especially knowing that her little puppy was waiting for her to get out of class.

Elsa practically tripping over herself as she scurried from the bathroom when Anna got home was the highlight of the day.

Gradually, Elsa began to learn her name, and she never hesitated to demonstrate this fact by crawling over Anna. Rapunzel visited twice (the first to make sure Anna was coping with the new dog and the second to tell her that Hans had lost out on the scholarship—it had gone to a nice girl called Megara, who also happened to be in his Stage Acting class), and each time, Elsa made her feel welcome. Anna noted with a smile that she wasn't _quite_ as affectionate to the brunette. It was, once again, adorable—especially when Rapunzel moved in too fast for a hello-hug and Elsa began growling at her. Both girls had uttered little 'aww's at the sound.

But, no matter how cute Elsa was, Anna still didn't appreciate waking up at the crack of dawn, not expecting the random cold snap that had decided to pass through.

Corona was going through yet another random weather surge, with the weatherman claiming the chilled temperature was set to continue until it manifested into a snowstorm of some description—_it was supposed to be spring!_ Anna lamented, frowning. The cooler weather made it more difficult to sneak Elsa in and out because, honestly, who carried their jumper instead of wearing it? Especially in 50-degree weather?

She was able to block out the impending storm by simply concentrating on the school work that had sort of fallen by the wayside. She hadn't had a shift at work for almost two weeks, which resulted in her not getting any schoolwork done, either, because who does schoolwork at home? She hadn't made too many friends in her class (political science majors were... not the most popular), but she at least shared the language-portion with Rapunzel. That was probably the only class she wasn't (almost) failing.

As a result, by the time the snowstorm arrived, she was dead on her feet trying to catch up with her schoolwork. Elsa had been a little sweetheart, choosing not to walk over Anna's textbooks and offering little licks of comfort. Anna remembered trying to study with Hans and had absolutely no issue in dubbing Elsa the best study partner she'd ever had (who also didn't steal her candy).

It was easy to collapse on her bed, grateful that her classes had all been cancelled (because apparently, snowstorms can get crazy-bad). She was looking forward to a nice sleep-in (ignoring the fact that she'd have to be up early to take Elsa to the bathroom, but hey, she could always crawl back into bed once they were done). She fell asleep petting the puppy, her fingertips sliding beneath Elsa's collar (which she had actually gone and engraved with her name).

If Anna had expected the storm to keep her awake, she would have been surprised. As it were, she'd only been surprised that it hadn't _woken_ her up at all—especially not after hearing the horror stories of lightning and the tree right outside her dorm building had been overturned and basically, everyone was freaking out about the damage and their classes.

Anna didn't have room in her head to worry about the damage. She was, as she expected, woken up just as faint sunlight was creeping through her window, forcing her to keep her eyes shut because she just didn't want to greet the day yet.

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) the lack of visual details resulted in Anna being made more aware of her surroundings via her other senses. Namely, a strange weight on her stomach—in?—and Elsa's tongue licking her awake.

She let out a small yawn that ended up being one of the loud, groaning, dinosaur-sounding yawns, before letting her eyes flutter open. She was, actually, rather relaxed, and for the first time in a week at least, felt as though she'd actually had a good night's sleep. Elsa's tongue disappeared from her cheek, and Anna reached out a hand to pat her hair.

Whatever sleepy, half-formed smile had begun to form was instantly wiped when she felt, not the wispy lengths of Elsa's hair, but thicker, longer tresses. Anna almost didn't want to open her eyes, and when she did, she just wanted to shut them and forget she ever saw anything.

She didn't go to bed last night expecting to be woken up by a completely naked girl straddling her, lying so they were connected (or would have been were it not of Anna's pyjamas) (and _where the fuck_ was the blanket?) up to their chests,_licking her face_.

Anna's voice caught in her throat at the girl's beam, and though she opened her mouth, the only think it did was gape open and shut for a few moments. And where the hell was Elsa?

_That_ particular thought died in her throat too when she realised that her original assessment of the girl being completely naked was inaccurate. Anna swallowed thickly as her eyes fell to the light blue collar wrapped snug, but not too tight, around the girl's neck.

"_Elsa_?" she finally managed to squeak out. If it were possible, the smile on the girl's face grew even wider, and she nodded fiercely (entirely detrimental to Anna, who suddenly remembered that _oh yeah, this girl is naked, _and any sort of movement is not good when touching someone with body parts that jiggled (and not unpleasantly)).

"Play, Anna! Sky's 'wake!"

There were three things that creeped Anna out as Elsa sat up, and she wasn't sure what was worse. Probably not the fact that Elsa's voice was actually rather nice—smooth, and soft, but still kind of stilted. It was a tie, she thought, between the fact that during the night, her _dog_ had become a person, and the fact that said person was actually rather pretty.

_Fuck, I'm ogling my dog,_ was the first thought that came to Anna's head.

The second was, "How am I going to explain this to Rapunzel?".

* * *

><p><em>Wow. Holy shitsnacks, I am absolutely blown away by the reception this story has received. Just... wow. You guys are amazing (and encouraging!). I usually write angst, so for complete crack to be this well-received? It's amazing.<em>

_Now, the updates might come a little slower because I have two exams this week, but as I'm adding this story only my NaNoWriMo word count, don't expect to wait too long :)_

_As I've said, feel free to give me prompt ideas! It's frankly the only way this story will survive because idk what the fuck I'm doing. Any concrit is also encouraged :3 And if I got the temperature wrong, I apologise. I am Australian, it's coming into summer, and we use celsius D:_

_Next chapter is when shit gets interesting ;)_


	3. Dog-Pet-Human?

_Because I had an exam (and we've been meaning to collab for a while) I actually asked astrarisks to write this chapter. It was sort of a challenge because she writes about killing people. A lot. Anyway, so, the style is a little different, obviously, but I'll be back to writing the next chapter :)_

_Based on this prompt:_

**Have we discussed just how exactly Anna would have managed to get clothes on Elsa? Because that must have been awkward, waking up to a naked woman on top of her, chasing her through the house trying to put clothes on her because Rapunzel could show up any minute. (ANNA CHASING A VERY EXCITED AND VERY NAKED ELSA AROUND HER APARTMENT HOPING TO GOD RAPUNZEL DOESN'T WALK IN BECAUSE HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT TO SOMEONE)**

* * *

><p>Anna actually rather liked her dorm room. Like, it had a really cozy living room with a really plushy green sofa (which was more than she had asked for) and with it she could very safely ignore all her other pestering idiot neighbors (of which there were many). Some of the particularly obnoxious often decided to throw wild rave parties at one in the morning with the bass thrumming through her whole floor when she tried to sleep, and Anna was at her wit's end to figuring out how in the world they hadn't gotten evicted by the landlord yet.<p>

Though, perhaps the greatest thing about this room at the current moment was its huge slab of a wooden door. It was pretty useful for blocking out noise (except those god-awful parties) (... and the sound of her next-door neighbor's girlfriend) though of course it didn't stop any vibrations (again, detrimental when he had his significant other around). Understandably, it was also very useful for blocking the bamboozled, bouncy path of a very excited and very naked dog turned pet turned woman.

...Though, what did that make Elsa then, anyway? A dog-pet-human?

Anna struggled over the rather pressing issue for all of two seconds before blankly blinking at the crazed trail of pale skin and flyaway blonde hair currently zipping its merry way around her tiny room before she shot to her feet in a jumble of cloth and belated limbs, lifting a foot and fully intending to chase after her hyperactive pet- er, well, just...Elsa.

It was, she mused, so much easier when Elsa was a tiny little ball of fluff that more often than not was tripping over her own feet.

Clearly, the universe had some unjustified vendetta it needed to fulfill with her name written all over it, because _Anna_managed to trip over her own pants legs within the first millisecond of charging forward, and thus landed with a nasty thud, face-first down onto the ground.

She made a very loud, obnoxious mental not to herself to go see the self-help section (and perhaps a hypnotist) to get rid of her clumsiness in the split seconds before the blinding pain cracked through her head.

"OWWWW-" then, upon realizing that it was seven in the morning and everyone of her particularly obnoxious neighbors were probably nursing hangovers and Rapunzel could be waiting out the door at this very moment, her hand poised to knock against that totally thick wooden door (it really wasn't thick at all), "-WWWOOOOOkay- ow -"

Something tapped lightly against her side and Anna let out a rather pitiful, muffled shriek as her face was ground even further into the carpeted floor, some heavy weight crashing down onto her backside and nearly breaking her spine.

"Anna okay?" came a ridiculously cheerful voice, echoing somewhere from the nonexistent fluffy clouds above. "C'mon, les' go an' play! Play! Play!"

"Nononono- Elsa, I'm not okay!" Anna yelled as best as she could, trying in vain to throw the weight off of her back. "Get off me!"

"...Nnnnnnnnnrghmlasssssffmmmmm," was what came out of her currently squished mouth. She saw her right arm flop vaguely like a fish might out of water through blurry vision.

She nearly shrieked against when something soft nuzzled against her ear and- _oh dear, is she licking my face?_

"...Oh god," Anna said, very calmly through a mouthful furry green carpet, as the adventurous tongue traversed down the side of her cheek and dangerously close to her mouth.

_And...someone really needed to teach Elsa to brush her teeth_, Anna meekly thought. And that someone would undoubtedly be her.

Anna decided while she was eating her own dust bunnies she'd stupidly decided not to vacuum away last night because_reasons_ (reasons that included the usual _I'm a proud member of the procrastination nation_ and _I was really tired okay_) that she was suffering through her midlife crisis and wondered what that said about how long she'd be living for.

Then the weight suddenly was transferred away from her back, which was a relief, and the tongue slipped away from her face (which was an even greater relief), and Anna struggled to climb to her feet, wondering vaguely why her arms were flailing through the air and why she couldn't retain her balance. She only realized too late that Elsa had attached herself to her right leg, nuzzling against her pants leg and curled in a ludicrous position around the appendage like it was a strip pole, and then for the second time in as many minutes Anna found herself faceplanting onto the ground. She could have sworn her nose really did break that time, but there was no way to tell because she couldn't actually feel it anymore (though that also could have been because she literally felt her brain cells committing suicide like a colony of death-wishing lemmings).

And of course, because the universe _still_ hadn't apparently filled its allotted quota of Torture the Anna for the day, a series of three strong knocks came rapping on her door.

"Anna?" Rapunzel's voice came floating through the air. "You in there? I have the report!"

"Yeah!" Anna squeak-shouted as best as she could, beginning to pull herself to the door awkwardly, Elsa still hanging happily off of her leg with her tongue lolling like some sort of...well, dog. "Coming!"

Anna counted seventy-two seconds and she had made it a pitiful two feet heading toward the door. _I really need to start going to the gym._

"Anna?" Rapunzel's voice was slightly more worried now. "You okay?"

"Totally...fine...!" Anna wheezed, futilely giving her right leg a shake to see if Elsa would detach herself from her thigh.

Elsa did not remove herself and instead arched forward and happily laved at Anna's shoulder.

"Play! Play! Play!"

"Ten...more...feet..."

Another five agonizing minutes must have passed before Anna finally managed to drag herself and her pet (...human...) to the door. Wheezing and feeling as if her lungs were about to collapse in and on themselves, she groped blindly for the knob of the door and flung it open before collapsing at a pair of feet.

The door hit Anna's forehead and she yelped in pain before shuffling back a few inches, snatching at the edge of the door with her fingertips and finally managing to edge it open to reveal Rapunzel in her full, stunned glory.

And so it came to be that Rapunzel was greeted with a faceful of a ridiculously flushed Anna, sprawled in a most undignified manner across the carpet with her limbs akimbo, an unidentifiable blonde naked woman who was taller than she was hanging off of her right leg and currently licking her way steadily down Anna's outstretched arm with a fantastically content expression on her face:

"...Choc'late."

Rapunzel stared.

Anna winced.

"Nooononono please don't run away I can explain I swear to God really-"

"...I told Eugene that he was not allowed to throw in any sort of potentially hallucinogenic mushrooms into my scrambled eggs," Rapunzel quietly said, much to Anna's unending despair, and then collapsed onto the couch.

* * *

><p><em>Now, some stuff happened tonight and I'm actually super emotional rn so the next chapter won't be here until probs the end of the week.<em>

_Jahaira, I want to just reply here because you gave some interesting points:  
><em>_–Yes, there will be more adorable puppy!Elsa, but not for a while. I realised that this probs won't be related one-shots and will actually have a plot of some kind lurking behind the crack :P  
>–She won't be able to choose at will, and in the next chapter, I'm hoping to explain why the change happened (I have explained it in the little I've written, but it's not going to make sense for a while. Sorry!)<br>–And no, it won't be sexy-human-Elsa :P Not for a very long time. The adorkable moments are more fun to write, anyway. Expect more weird puppy-human!Elsa first  
>–And Hans will certainly have more bad luck. Pomeranians can be <em>vicious_ o.o_


	4. Wishhh'd

They finally managed to get Elsa away from Anna, however it wasn't without Rapunzel getting a face-full of tongue. It only lasted a second, thank goodness, before Elsa had jumped off and was back to zooming around the room in all her naked glory. As though remembering that Anna lived in a building with other people, Rapunzel moved over to lock the door.

Anna was still lying on the floor, but she'd managed to pull an arm up to cover her face (very much aware of the fact that her nose was numb and felt as though it was leaking blood) (which it probably was, but hey, it was numb).

She heard Rapunzel slide to the floor in what was likely a daze, but part of her also hoped the brunette had fainted. At least then, she really _could_ blame it on hallucinogenic mushrooms.

Anna wasn't given much more time to think about it when she felt a weight all but collapse on her stomach. Peeking an eye out from beneath her arm, she was met with the sight of Elsa lying on her again, this time not smiling. It also gave her the chance to see that, no, Rapunzel hadn't fainted, and yes, she had come to terms with the fact that she wasn't on any kind of drug.

"_Anna!_"

Elsa's voice was loud and still sort of soft and kind of pretty but Anna completely disregarded that because her _dog_ had just shouted her name _in her face_ and she had absolutely no idea how to react. Rapunzel stood up and grabbed the blanket from Anna's bed, throwing it over the duo.

Anna's face, already red from embarrassment and clumsiness, literally couldn't get any brighter as Elsa snuggled her head into her chest, slowly ceasing her wriggling. In a matter of seconds, her eyes drooped shut and her breathing evened out.

"She's... fallen asleep,:" Anna said, almost dumbstruck.

"You, uh, you wanna tell me what the heck is going on?" Rapunzel stage-whispered, fearful of waking up the girl. "So, this is... you uh... got over Hans fast..."

Anna almost smacked her head (before remember that her nose would probably go on strike and never come back to its usual job if she tormented it any more).

"That is, uh... Elsa."

There was complete silence for a few moments before Rapunzel snorted.

"Of course it is," she said dryly.

Anna groaned softly. "It is," she said again. "I don't know what happened. I went to bed last night and when I woke up, she was lying on top of me, licking me." Rapunzel shuddered, and Anna nodded in agreement. "You got it easy," she said.

"So what are you going to do now?" her cousin asked, and Anna shrugged.

"Find a way to change her back?"

"You don't even know what changed her in the first place. Anna, she's a _dog_. Oh god, she probably doesn't know how to dress herself or go to the bathroom."

"I know."

"What about classes?"

"Yeah, I know-"

"And work! Anna-"

"I _know_!" she interrupted. "But what am I supposed to do? She's completely defenceless. She _loves_ me!" Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" she asked as Anna let out a dry, humourless laugh.

"Because she's a dog," she said. "They're like, genetically programmed to love people."

And Rapunzel couldn't offer up any argument to that.

The two realised fairly swiftly that Anna couldn't move at all without waking up Elsa. The girl had literally wrapped her entire body around Anna's, causing the red-head to blush an even deeper (as if that were even possible now) shade of red. Instead, she had to whisper instructions to Rapunzel so that when they did decide to move, they could make Elsa presentable without as much difficulty. Anna was barely aware of it when she began stroking Elsa's head, fingers running through the messy hair. That is, until she hit a knot and Rapunzel managed to catch her eye, shooting her a strange look. She quickly ceased the activity after that, not really sure why she started it in the first place.

When they finally woke Elsa up, the girl refused to move. Her eyes (which were actually almost ridiculously wide, Anna noted) were trained on Anna, blinking slowly. Anna felt her own widen as Elsa slid up her body—even Rapunzel seemed slightly confused by her actions—until she quirked a wonky grin and darted her tongue out, trailing it up the red-head's cheek and over her eye to her forehead. Luckily (at least in her own opinion) Anna had the foresight to shut her eyes, but naturally, it did nothing to drown out Rapunzel's gagging from the couch.

At least Elsa moved off her when she was done, sitting demurely on the floor and yawning loudly.

Then, the girls attacked.

Rapunzel had the job of brushing her hair whilst Anna attempted (_attempted_) to clothe the girl. Elsa was, naturally, rather averse to both ideas, and struggled until Anna began bargaining with her.

"Elsa- Elsa! Look at me." The blonde did so, grudgingly. "If you be good, I'll take you to the park later. How would you like that?"

"Anna, it's still _snowing_!" Rapunzel argued. Anna silenced her with a look.

"I'll take you to the park and we can do whatever you want, okay?"

Elsa nodded happily. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried, sounding remarkable like she was yipping. "Play! You wan' play w'me," she said, "coz you wishhhhh'd."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, but Anna simply nodded (not understanding the girl at all but hey, she was always of the firm opinion that puppies and babies had essentially the same reactions to the world, and thus should be responded to in the same way). It seemed to work, and soon, Elsa was nodding along with her, grinning for no reason other than she could, apparently.

Anna had never dressed anyone before, and it was (especially with her cousin there) incredibly awkward. Elsa kept twitching and moving around, bouncing her legs and just generally fiddling. Rapunzel had given up on her hair when Elsa growled at her, and Anna almost rolled her eyes.

Thankfully, she was soon clothed in some track pants and an old t-shirt. She growled again when Rapunzel picked up the hairbrush. "No!"

With a sigh, Rapunzel looked at Anna. "Anna, tell your dog to behave," she said, jolting back when Elsa let out another loud cry and jumped at her.

"No!" Elsa cried out, landing awkwardly on top of Rapunzel. "Not dog! Anna wishh'd it. 'Mmm not dog!"

Rapunzel shot Anna a look that clearly said_ 'help' _and let out a breath when Anna put her hand on Elsa's head and she backed off.

Anna picked up the hairbrush and, after Elsa gave a small nod, carefully began trailing it through her hair, starting at the ends so it didn't pull. Rapunzel was still lying on the floor, avoiding eye contact with Elsa (who quickly became bored and chose instead to put her head in Anna's lap, making it incredibly difficult for her hair to be brushed).

"What do you mean, 'I wished it'?" Anna asked, using her fingernails to dig out a small knot. Elsa's hair really wasn't _that _bad (but it certainly would become so without regular attention). Elsa licked her lips, her tongue catching Anna's knee.

"Anna wish'd it," she mumbled softly. "Anna wish'd Elsa'd be mm'person. Anna wish'd it."

"What? I didn't wish that," she said, stilling her movements. Elsa rolled off her and onto her back. Anna watched her, waiting for another reply (from her dog. fuck. maybe she had eaten some mushrooms) when Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled it up underneath the t-shirt. Anna jerked it back almost straight away, and Elsa frowned.

"No," she said, grabbing it again and using her own hands to move Anna's in a circular pattern.

Right. Dogs liked belly rubs.

Dear God.

"Anna wish'd coz Anna's sad," Elsa began again, bright blue eyes never leaving Anna's. She grinned when, having pulled her hands away, Anna kept her own moving in the same soft pattern. "Coz Anna thought Elsa was better than boys. Coz Elsa loves Anna and Anna loves Elsa."

The smile she gave was completely and utterly endearing and it made Anna's heart sink because she loved Elsa the _puppy_. Not the human-shaped being that she was suddenly faced with. Rapunzel let out a groan and sat up.

"Elsa, Anna has schoolwork to do," she said. It was evident on her face that she was questioning her own sanity by this point, but she pressed on. "And we're wasting time. Anna, we were supposed to be at the library like, an hour ago."

Elsa's smile turned to a frown, and she rolled up onto her hands and knees, moving towards Anna. The girl barely flinched when Elsa pressed her blonde head into the crook of the red-head's neck and nuzzled deeply.

"Anna leave Elsa?" she asked softly. Anna nodded, bringing her hand up to pat the top of Elsa's head awkwardly. "Park! Promise park!"

"I know," Anna said. "Later. I'll take you later."

Elsa nuzzled in further, practically oozing disappointment.

They spent another seven minutes explaining how to use the toilet (because Anna did _not_ want to come back to an accident) and microwaving a bowl of spaghetti for Elsa to enjoy (and not enjoy _just_ the spaghetti. Elsa had insisted on using a brightly-coloured bowl left over from when Anna's brother, Olaf, had visited) before spending at least another five minutes talking about forks and how to use them. When the time came to leave, Elsa just sat on the floor, the bowl in front of her, watching Anna and Rapunzel (well, not so much Rapunzel) sadly.

"Bye, Elsa! I'll be back soon, okay?"

She didn't wait for a reply as she shut the door, behind her, locking it, and returning to a place that she could at least feign normalcy.

* * *

><p><em>Someone asked me to warn them about angst, so here's a warning that the next chapter gets a little sad. I have plot, though, and sadness doesn't last bc after the next chapter we're really getting into the fun prompts :D also, more plot! And more justification! Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)_

_(also, I hate editing and am super lazy so like, apologies for stupid mistakes. I do sort of find most of them eventually, but eh.)_


	5. Accidents

_Hey, everyone! I'm at the beach for the next few days, so updates will be... sporadic. I'm going to try to update by midnight Sunday, AEST (so that's, um... 9am Saturday morning, central time) (I think). As always, thank you for the lovely follows, favourites, and reviews :) We're three away from 100 follows! I've never ever had people like something of mine so much, so you're all wonderful people for encouraging me. More cute Elsa next chapter!_

* * *

><p>The library wasn't being used to its fullest potential. That is, the internet cut out after five minutes and they didn't get any work done with their assignment. Instead, Anna was distracted googling (for those five minutes) 'wishes coming true' and 'my dog is a person'. Unfortunately for Anna, her first attempt to locate a book, after said internet threw a hissy-fit, was completely unhelpful. The assistant had practically run away when she asked if he had any tomes on changing people to animals (and <em>oh no, it's because my dog turned into a person and I'm trying to change her back<em> didn't work as well as she had hoped). Even the internet, during a random surge of connectivity, proved about as helpful as it always was, leading her down random rabbit holes and onto the site of a particularly crazy maniac who seemed to take some sort of fetishised pleasure in describing the magic that went into changelings (Anna was suitably creeped out by the time Rapunzel managed to save her from that particular black hole).

"This is impossible," she cried out after several hours of fruitless searching, collapsing on the desk with her head in her arms. She felt Rapunzel's hand rest on her head gently, but the only thought that struck her was that she'd probably be treating another human in the same manner.

Naturally, that thought caused her to let out another groan and grind her face in further.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" she lamented loudly (and, in Rapunzel's opinion, slightly dramatically).

And, of course, she didn't get a response.

The lights flickered momentarily, causing Anna and Rapunzel to look around, slightly worried. It had begun snowing again, and sometime between the third webpage on goblins and the twenty-sixth book on færies (and that strange soundtrack-thing by Troika), the library had filled up and emptied several times, like waves on a beach.

And by the end of it, Anna was absolutely no closer whatsoever to solving the mystery of 'wishing' for Elsa to be a real person. Sure, she could concede that yeah, she thought Elsa was better than Hans, but at this stage, the creepy cashier with the strange robot fetish and who would always wear weird purple capes was better than Hans. _And_, she was _avoiding_ the cashier. Like the plague. _The plague_. (or One Direction). She wanted to cry out in frustration, and, after a brief glance around and finding that the library was actually empty save for her, Rapunzel, a staff member and a strange brown-haired girl who was reading a massive book that Anna didn't even _want_ to know the name of (or she did, but only to avoid it), she let out a wail (causing Rapunzel to hit her over the head to shut her up).

Eventually, though, Anna gave up. She'd need to talk to some experts (and she'd need to _find_ them first. Perhaps when the internet was being less scary), but today was not the day. Maybe even Elsa had an idea of how to change her back? That would be a godsend.

Of course, thinking of Elsa reminded Anna that she had left a human dog locked in her apartment all day, and it probably needed some attention. She'd seen those youtube clips about dogs breaking down walls. Elsa might actually succeed. So, Anna parted ways with Rapunzel long after the sun had set, frustrated with the almost limitless number of books and sick of being inundated with too much information. And, to be perfectly reasonable, _useless_ information. They were guided to their respective rooms by the sputtering streetlights, still struggling after the previous night's storm. There were several inches of snow that still hadn't melted, and Rapunzel sighed.

"It'll probably storm again tonight," she said. "Damn, I hate the snow."

Anna could only shrug, ambivalent. She could make some snowmen later. That would cheer her up (maybe).

The dorm building was dark and silent as Anna walked through, and it only accentuated just how late it had become. Her own room showed absolutely no signs of life as she arrived (and she even pressed her ear to the door, hoping that Elsa was asleep). She didn't want to deal with the girl because, frankly, she wasn't sure how.

If she were to be completely honest with herself, Anna was starting to regret getting Elsa. Not because she didn't love her—of course she did!—but more because... she didn't love _her_. She thought puppies were better than people, but now her puppy _was_ a person. It was like having a child as a room-mate. Anna didn't mind children—after all, she had a little brother who absolutely _adored_ her—but this was different. She wasn't sure how; it just _was_.

Letting out a small sigh, she let her forehead rest on the door. She was just putting off the inevitable, she knew. As if on cue (though in all likelihood, Elsa had probably heard her) there was a sound from behind the door. Taking another breath, she slid her key into the lock and opened the door.

She had only just stepped into the room when she was accosted by Elsa. Flicking on the light, she had about a second of visual-freedom before Elsa was licking her face, and Anna could taste the spaghetti she ate for breakfast.

"Anna! Anna! Anna!" Elsa cried, never ceasing in her actions—at least, not until Anna pushed her away, spluttering as she tried to get the blonde's slobber from her mouth using the back of her hand. Glancing around the apartment, there were clear signs of Elsa's boredom; her bedsheets had spaghetti stains, and the bowl it had been served in was in pieces by the fridge. It looked as though Elsa had gotten her hands (and teeth) on one of the cushions, because there were pillow-guts strewn across the floor from one end to the other. And, finally looking at the girl, Anna realised that she had spaghetti _in her hair_ and a suspicious rip in the shirt.

It was late and Anna did _not_ want to deal with this at the moment. At least Elsa had used the bathroom to 'do her business'.

Sighing, Anna stepped forward, ignoring Elsa as she began cleaning up the mess. The blonde stayed by the door, confusing Anna a little in the way that she was _not_ getting in the way of cleaning, but the red-head didn't care to find out the reason. She didn't have time to wash her sheets before bed, but a quick check told her that at least the mess was dry. The cushion went straight into the bin (with a sad sort of moan because it was her _favourite_ cushion) (and obviously Elsa's favourite, too).

Anna didn't have a dustpan to clean up the broken bowl, but she did have paper towel and windex; after picking up the bigger pieces, she pretty much just sprayed and wiped, just like the ad said, picking up all the little slivers. Olaf wouldn't be happy the next time she was tasked with babysitting him and she had to tell him that his favourite bowl had been destroyed.

Finally, it was clean enough that she could walk over it without getting glass slivers in her feet. Sighing (again. she was doing a lot of sighing, she realised) she stood up and approached Elsa, too tired to bother getting ready for a shower. She just wanted to collapse on her bed, perhaps have a nice relaxing dream (featuring chocolate, Channing Tatum naked, or—preferably—a mix of both).

That pleasant thought was broken when she reached for Elsa's hand and the girl let out a squeak, ripping her hand away and stepping back a good three or four metres.

For the first time since she got home, Anna just paused, and stared.

"Elsa, what happened?" she asked. Her voice was a little harsher than she would have liked it to be, and Elsa flinched, stepping back again. Anna didn't try to follow her.

"Elsa made mess," she said to the floor, cradling her hand. "Accident. Elsa try t'clean..."

"Aww, Elsa," Anna said, forgetting, momentarily, everything but the girl still standing, lost, by her door. Elsa truly was like a... well, a little girl. Her bottom lip stuck out in a sad pout and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Elsa in trouble?" she asked softly, curling in on herself when Anna approached her. The red-head noted with a raised eyebrow (and far slower than she would have liked) the way Elsa had wrapped her arms around her in something other than pain. She looked _terrified_ of something, and Anna couldn't really place it. She was a little too tired to truly fathom it, either.

"Come here, Elsa," she murmured softly. Elsa shook her head, keeping her gaze firmly on the ground.

"Elsa make accident so Elsa try t'elp," she told the floor. Anna approached her, and though it took a while, she eventually got Elsa onto the couch. The blonde still refused to look at her, instead keeping her eyes trained on either the floor or her hand.

"Elsa, you're not in trouble," Anna told her, gently dabbing at her hand with a washcloth she had retrieved from the bathrrom. The girl kept jerking away, making the process far more difficult than it had to be. At least it was tomorrow was a Saturday. Perhaps a play-date (are they even still called that?) with Kristoff and Sven?

Anna's eyes widened as she remembered something she said earlier in the day, and she paused with her ministrations.

"Elsa," she said softly. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Elsa shook her head, whimpering slightly as Anna pressed down on the broken skin if her hand. It was a lot worse than it had looked (and it looked pretty bad), with several long cuts running up Elsa's palm. The girl had really done a number on herself, but it didn't look like she was going to need stitches. And, at least it gave Anna something else to focus on aside from the sick feeling in her stomach and the storm outside.

"Elsa go t'park t'm'rrow?"

The question was quiet, and had Anna's conscience decided any sooner or later to fall silent, she would have missed it. As it were, she wasn't sure how to answer because it raised another point; she had promised. She had promised Elsa and hadn't kept it. No wonder the girl-dog-thing was upset.

"I forgot, huh?" she asked, hoping, sort of, to make light of the fact that she had broken a promise. Even the attempt made her feel a little ill because she remembered how Elsa had looked that morning, sitting on the floor. She had seemed so... despondent.

Anna wrapped Elsa's hand in a bandage once she had finished cleaning it. Elsa didn't make a sound, and soon Anna was left sitting awkwardly on a couch with her... pet. For the first time since her... transformation... Anna was able to get a good look at the girl. Her hair had miraculously stayed in its braid, and though wispy bits of hair had fallen out, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Her nose was upturned slightly, and she had a light smattering of freckles across her face, beneath wide blue eyes.

She was, for all intents and purposes, a gorgeous woman. Just... one that had a penchant for licking everyone and running around naked.

And that thought just made everything so much more confusing because she was a gorgeous woman who had already had her tongue on Anna, and whom had already shown the red-head _everything_.

"Will you forgive me if I pinky promise to spend the day with you tomorrow?"

It was like a kid on Christmas, the way Elsa's entire face lit up in a massive smile. And probably like lights _on_ the Christmas tree, the way her eyes shone in complete, unfiltered happiness at the suggestion.

"Yes!" she cried out, bouncing in her spot, never taking her eyes off Anna. She let out a little giggle, almost bashfully, and bit her lip.

Anna swallowed thickly, not really sure why the expression on Elsa's face made her stomach drop.

"Bed time?" she suggested (well, sort of... squeaked). At that point, it seemed like Elsa would agree to anything and everything because she was once again nodding, the smile still plastered on her face.

Perhaps part of the nausea came from the fact that Elsa was _so_ happy to be around Anna and the red-head felt nothing but weird and awkward and... she didn't know how to act, really. And it was stupid because just the other day Anna had been rolling around n the floor, letting Elsa crawl all over her, sniffing and licking and being adorable. And this Elsa was the same. It was Anna who couldn't handle it.

"Come on," she said. "Bed time."

She left Elsa on the couch, still far too excited than was good for that time of night. Anna kept turning around to look at her, and was always met with a cheesy grin that looked so at home on the blonde's face.

Anna only turned her back for a minute—a _minute_, she swore—but when she returned to the couch with a pillow and a blanket, Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

"Elsa?" she called out softly. There was an equally soft answer emanating from... her bed?

Sure enough, Elsa was curled on top of Anna's green sheets, blinking her large blue eyes in the direction of the red-head.

"Aww, come on, Elsa," Anna said. "You can't stay there."

"Anna say bed time," came the sleepy reply.

"Yes," Anna conceded. "But that's _my_ bed, Elsa."

The blonde cocked her head (well, as best she could, considering her position on the mattress) and frowned. "Elsa bed."

Anna approached, her, putting the extra blankets on the couch before sitting on the edge of the bed. Elsa grabbed her hand as soon as she could reach and tucked it under her head. Anna didn't waste any time in removing it.

"No, Elsa," she said. "I'm tired and we have a big day tomorrow. You have to sleep on the couch."

Anna was careful but still somewhat forceful as she tugged Elsa to her feet and pushed her down onto the couch.

"Stay here, Elsa," she said when the girl tried to jump up from her seat. The blonde settled back into the chair, but not without a small pout and averted eyes. Anna gave her a light pat, ignoring the way Elsa leaned into her hand.

It made her insides coil uncomfortably, and she still had no idea why. That, more than anything, frustrated her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said. Elsa gave a small nod but didn't look up. Without really thinking about it, Anna leaned down and placed a tiny, chaste kiss to the side of Elsa's temple. "G'night..."

Elsa finally did raise her head to meet Anna's gaze, her lips curled slightly at the corners in a smile. The tightness of her stomach relaxed a little, and Anna was able to give her own (if not quite as candid or genuine) in return.

"Go to sleep, Elsa," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow an we can go to the park and play."

Elsa nodded and lay down, never taking her eyes from Anna. When the red-head finally collapsed on her own bed, after making a slight detour to turn off the light, she all but collapsed on her mattress, arms up above her head. Scrunching her nose up when she realised that she hadn't had a shower, Anna couldn't actually find it in herself to care. She could always take one in the morning.

Curling over, she hugged her pillow and fell asleep, knowing, but not caring to admit it, that the bed seemed awfully lonely without a little bundle of hair to hug.

Perhaps there was something more to the wishes that Anna was missing, because she awoke, not two hours later, to Elsa snuggled deep into her side. She had crept under the blankets like a thief, curled into as tight a ball as her willowy frame would allow. Anna had been drooling on her pillow, and the whole left side of her face was sticky as, using the light of that same sputtering street-lamp she passed earlier, she frowned.

Elsa was fast asleep, nuzzled into her chest.


	6. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy

**Pomeranian AU: Anna having to trick Elsa into the bathroom to take a bath, but how exactly are you meant to get someone taller than you to get into a bath? Especially a naked and upset with you for lying, taller person.**  
><strong>—aw pouty elsa sitting in the bath looking all kinds of defeated and anna just hating it but rly elsa needed a bath (and anna blushing the whole time)<strong>

* * *

><p>Anna lay awake for what seemed to be hours, debating what to do. She could, if she wanted, just kick Elsa off. But, that also brought the realisation that she didn't really want to move her. The blonde was comfortable, and she seemed so disheartened when she had been told to stay on the lounge. Elsa really did think like a dog, or a child. If Olaf were here, Anna would have no problem letting him sleep in her bed...<p>

Well, there was the answer to her problem. She just had to treat Elsa the way she would treat Olaf. They did, after all, have similar sorts of personalities.

With that thought in mind, she was able to slide back into sleep, allowing herself to relax into Elsa. The girl made a muffled noise as Anna moved, pushing back a little. The red-head nearly slipped off the bed, but managed to right herself.

Elsa wasted no time in curling up and pressing her body as close as she could, hands trapped between their bodies. The last conscious thought Anna had was that Elsa seemed actually really small, despite the height difference.

It was... cute.

The next conscious thought she had occurred at precisely 6:37am because Elsa _wasn't_ being cute. Her tongue was darting out between her lips, catching Anna wherever it could. Elsa's eyes were shut, and she still seemed half-asleep; Anna would have to ask Kristoff how he trained Sven.

... Or just tell Elsa to stop.

That seemed easier and less embarrassing.

"Elsa," she murmured to the still morning. The tongue stopped for a moment, and looking at Elsa, Anna could have laughed if she wasn't still so tired (ie. if she had been able to sleep in past 11, as was her norm). The blonde was positioned slightly lower on the bed, so she had to crane her neck to look up at Anna. Her eyes were wide and the tip of her tongue stuck peeked out from between pink lips. "Don't lick."

At once, Elsa's face fell, and she looked away, pressing her face into Anna's chest, causing the red-head to (once again) erupt in a heavy blush. "Elsa tail gone..." she said, the vibrations from her voice carrying through and causing Anna to all but fling herself up and away, tumbling over the side of the bed before jumping to her feet.

Anna shook her head as Elsa sat up and opened her mouth, staving off whatever it was the blonde wanted to say. Her chest still buzzed at the foreign contact (seriously, _Hans_ didn't even get this far, and he was her True Love... until he wasn't).

"Elsa," Anna said, instead of wallowing in those thoughts. She pressed her right index and middle finger into her temple, rubbing small circles into the soft skin. "We need to establish some... boundaries, okay?" She nodded just long enough for Elsa to start mimicking the action before taking a breath. "You're a person now," she continues, "so you have to act like it."

Elsa cocked her head, eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "Elsa person..." she repeated, breaking into a grin when Anna nodded in confirmation. "Elsa person!" This time she practically shouted it to the heavens, and Anna was reminded once again of a toddler.

"Shh!" Anna hushed. "It's early! Everyone's still asleep."

Anna had come to expect the shifts in Elsa's attitude, and she wasn't disappointed when the girl shrunk back, sinking into herself again. It was becoming predictable and a little annoying.

_She's just a kid,_ Anna told herself. _They're all annoying_.

It still didn't help the situation, and so she took a soft step forward. "It's okay, Elsa. It's just... you can't be really loud, okay?"

Elsa nodded of her own volition, bringing a slight smile to Anna's face.

"Now, rules. You can't... lick, okay? People don't lick."

Elsa blinked a few times. "Elsa person," she said again, and Anna nodded.

"Yes. Elsa is a person and people don't lick."

Once more, the pout was back onto the blonde's face—Anna wasn't even sure she was aware of doing it.

"Elsa tail gone."

Anna looked at her blankly. She'd said the same earlier, but she wasn't sure how- oh.

Dogs wagged their tails when they were happy. Elsa didn't know how to show she was happy without her tail, so she just licked everything. That made sense.

It was also frustrating. She needed another outlet.

"Okay, Elsa, I know you don't have a tail, but I can still you're happy when you smile. Just smile." Anna forced one onto her face so Elsa could see what that meant. Years of being the happy, fun, cheery one of her group had lent Anna lots of practise in the art of smiling. She had one for every occasion. Naturally, she chose a General Happy Smile as an example for Elsa to follow.

Elsa trying to smile was terrifying.

It was completely forced and unnatural, the blonde's teeth practically bursting from her mouth as her nose crinkled upward. She didn't look happy, she looked like someone had stuck a plate of rotten prawns under her nose and she was forced to be grateful.

Whoever said puppies were easier than children were clearly lying. Or had never had their puppy magically transform into an all-but-functioning adult.

Suddenly overcome with a thought, Anna sat down on the edge of the bed. "Here, stop smiling," she said, almost sighing in relief when the ghastly expression fell.

Putting her hands up, she looked Elsa in the eyes, noticing, not for the first time, that she picked a rather attractive pet. Perhaps when she figured out how to make Elsa a dog again, she'd enter her in a few of those creepy puppy beauty contests.

Without warning, she thrust her hands onto Elsa's ribs and began lightly scraping her fingertips over the sensitive flesh.

The giggles that erupted from Elsa's mouth were just about the most adorable sound she'd ever made, though Anna didn't continue the ministrations long enough for the girl to completely lose control of herself. Slowing down, she was a little surprised to find herself smiling, too.

"That's a smile, Elsa," she said softly. Elsa raised her hand and gently outlined the expression on her face

"Pretty smile?" Elsa asked. "Anna like pretty smile?"

She bit her lip and looked up at the red-head in a way that could only be taken as bashful.

"Yeah, Elsa. It's pretty," Anna replied softly. Elsa squirmed in place, obviously pleased with herself. Anna glanced away, not entirely sure how to take the unusual display—people didn't usually do that, did they?—and her eyes aligned on the_Finding Nemo_ clock ticking obnoxiously on her kitchen wall. It was almost 7, a much more reasonable time in her opinion (but _really_? The sun was barely up!).

She told Elsa to stay on the bed while she got changed into a warm woollen—_real_ wool!—jumper (with reindeers on it) (... Kristoff gave it to her) and track-pants before moving on to get breakfast. She was almost hoping the blonde would ignore her command, but she didn't. She was the picture of perfection, back straight and that same soft smile on her face...

...only Anna had a double-take when she happened to glance up and Elsa's expression looked _very_ lidded. As in, half-lidded (and what did that even mean anyway?). Either way, it set Anna's heart stuttering because _oh yeah_, Elsa had admitted to loving Anna.

Several times.

Swallowing thickly, Anna told herself that Elsa didn't have basic human functions down—there was no way she'd be thinking anything like _that_.

Returning with two hot pop-tarts, she placed herself precariously on the end of the bed. Elsa reached forward and grabbed both treats, shoving one in her mouth long enough for the sugary filling to burn her tongue before she was able to spit it out.

"Ow! Owwie!" she cried out, holding the remnants out to Anna. "Hurt!"

"Elsa!" Anna cried, face contorting into a frown. Not only did she have to deal with a grown woman with the mind of a five-year-old, said woman had also managed to burn her entire mouth and destroy the last two pop-tarts in the house along with her.

And dammit, this was _not_ a Count Chocular week.

In what was probably the most dramatic thing to happen since everything dramatic began (and _that_ was saying something), big, fat tears began to well up in Elsa's eyes.

"Elsa sorry," she said, refusing to meet Anna's gaze. "Elsa sorry. Elsa sorry!" Her hand flopped pathetically on her lap, and Anna told herself that she wasn't really hungry anyway, and that she could always pick up a chocolate croissant from a bakery somewhere.

"Do you want to go to the park?" she said instead, ignoring the apologies and unable to keep the exasperation from her voice. She could reasonably blame Elsa; after all, it was the blonde's fault she hadn't been able to sleep in, and that after watching half-chewed pop-tart, she didn't feel like eating.

Also, she'd forgotten to buy coffee and so she had to face what would definitely be a long day un-caffeinated.

But, contrary to her expectations, Elsa didn't jump up in joy at the suggestion. She didn't even look _happy_ about it.

"Anna mad t'Elsa," she murmured quietly, sniffling—Anna almost missed it, actually.

"I'm not mad, Elsa," she tried to tell the girl, but Elsa refused to listen. She just shook her head and continued.

"Elsa bad. Anna not want Elsa. Elsa bad," she told herself, completely ignoring Anna as her hands reached up to brush away hold her head

"Elsa-"

"No!" The blonde had her head in her hands by this stage. Her legs moved in front of her to tuck under her chin, and she curled into a little ball. "N-n'Anna's mad. Elsa not mean to! Elsa not mean to!"

She looked at Anna, eyes wide and- wet?

"Come on, Elsa," Anna pleaded. "Why are you crying? I don't hate you. I'm not angry."

"Anna not want Elsa..."

It wasn't really 'suddenly' that everything fit into place, but Anna was pretty thick like that. It just took her a little longer sometimes.

"Elsa, come here," she said gently. Elsa looked up at her, blue eyes still swimming. Her cheeks held a pink tint that covered the tip of her nose. She didn't move.

"No, come on. Here." Anna patted the spot next to her, and slowly, Elsa crawled towards her. Anna had to drag her the rest of the way when she gave up halfway and pressed her face into the sheets.

It was only when Elsa's head was resting on her lap, Anna's fingers rubbing through her hair, that the red-head spoke again.

"You're not in trouble, Elsa," she began. "And I _do_ want you. I lo-... I really like you. You're not bad, you're perfect."

Elsa dug her head into Anna's stomach, her sniffle cut off by a short sneeze into the fabric. Anna's fingers began trailing through Elsa's thick hair. She gently tugged at the tie, letting the thick tresses out of the braid. Elsa sneezed again just as Anna realised how filthy her dog- human's hair was. And, hmm, she actually _did_ smell (and it wasn't totally pleasant, either).

Oh god. She was an irresponsible owner. She couldn't let Kristoff see Elsa like this! Her life would be over! Her bro would never let her live it down!

Elsa sneezed again, and Anna gently pulled her up.

"No more feeling sorry, okay? You don't want Kristoff to meet Sad Elsa, do you?"

Elsa wiped at her face, shaking her head. It loosened her hair further, and Anna could _see_ just how thick it was. She would have thought that a Pom-to-Human transformation would give her thinner hair like the pooch, but obviously she was wrong. It was long, too, and, Anna knew, rather luscious (if only it was clean).

"Come on. Shower and then we can go to the park and meet Kristoff, and then I'll spend the entire afternoon with you. Just you and me, together. How's that sound?"

Elsa looked at Anna with doleful eyes that seemed to perk up a little at the mention of the afternoon.

"Anna and Elsa," she repeated several times, either utterance bringing a soft smile to her face. Anna just nodded along, waiting for something to happen. Elsa brought her hands to her face and proceeded to messily wipe it clean (ignoring the fact that she had pop-tart crumbs all over the slender digits and it was getting in her hair).

"Okay. Pick out some clothes and I'll run a bath, and then we can be on our way."

Now, Anna didn't _really_ have a bath. It was one of those pathetic shower-basin things. She could put a plug in the bottom and fill up a good half-metre of water, but all she could do was sit in it. Basically, she never bothered because her removable shower-head—a certain Mr Steve Rogers—didn't really work all that effectively underwater. However, it would be perfect for Elsa because she could sit in there and maybe one day get a little rubber ducky and splash around and_good god_ she was taking this 'puppy=human toddler' thing way too far.

"Come on, Elsa," she called, walking back into the living area. "Bath time and then Kristoff and the park!"

Elsa jumped up to meet her, but as soon as Anna tried to lead her over the threshold of the bathroom, she dug her heels into the carpet and locked her knees.

In all her infinite wisdom, it never once occurred to Anna that, just like the shampoo ads, everything she had ever been told was a lie; that is, not all dogs acted like a) Sven or b) Dr Harry's pooches.

Elsa didn't like water.

Which was unfortunate because she really did smell, and she also happened to be taller and ganglier than Anna.

It took some—_a lot_—of negotiating (bribery) of chocolate, a total of ten licks and a trip to the park every day for the next week, but Anna finally got Elsa into the bathroom. Getting her into the bath was another matter entirely.

"Nooooo!" Elsa's plaintive cries echoed around the small room, and she was backed up against the locked door, wiggling the handle and obviously not understanding why it wouldn't open. She was getting worked up again and Anna really didn't have any idea of how to combat it. Sure, it tugged at her heart a little, but mostly, she was just tired of having an adult child to look after and not a puppy. At least if Elsa _were_ a dog, she'd be able to pick her up and plonk her into the bath-

The world stopped for Anna for a tiny, minute second. It stopped just long enough for a seed of an idea to fall through the rather gaping cracks of her mind, if she were completely honest with herself, and take root.

Pick her up... and plonk her in the bath.

Elsa seemed to have noticed Anna's admittedly scary silence and slightly glazed look, because she stopped moving and ventured forth a few steps. "...Anna?"

Anna struck.

With heavy, purposeful steps, she was directly in front of Elsa in a matter of nanoseconds. The poor girl didn't even have time to prepare when Anna picked her up, bridal style, and carried her over to the bath. Elsa didn't stop struggling until after Anna had let go and she was sitting pathetically in the water, betrayal dancing in her eyes.

"Come on, Elsa," Anna told her. "You want to look really pretty, don't you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Anna reached over to pull the now-sopping clothes away from Elsa. The girl, after being prompted, obediently raised her arms to let the material slide over her skin.

_Just like a child, Anna. Just like a child._

Of course, that thought didn't stop the frankly horrendous blush from erupting on the red-head's face because Elsa was half-naked and looking all kinds of defeated and upset. She looked at Anna with wide, doleful eyes, causing the blush to deepen because Elsa was sitting there half-naked, and it was very difficult not to look without the slightly horrified presence of her cousin there to keep her focussed.

"Okay, Elsa," she began. "I'm going to wash your hair and you can wash the rest of yourself. Is that okay?" Elsa gave a small nod and Anna handed her the bar of soap.

And then, naturally, without an ounce of shame, Elsa stood up and removed the rest of her clothes and Anna had to fight to ignore the way her mouth became a little drier at the sight-

-and then Elsa unceremoniously plopped herself down again, splashing Anna a little and just generally looking unhappy. Anna sighed as she turned on the showerhead and let the lukewarm water seep through Elsa's hair.

It wasn't that this was going to be _harder_ than she thought—the whole human-dog thing, that is—but she desperately hoped that something would make it easier before she did something she regretted.

...she couldn't take a person to the pound and demand a refund because it wasn't a puppy anymore, could she?

Lathering her hands with shampoo, she began washing Elsa's hair. No, all she had to do was reverse the wish-curse-thing.

Easy peasy, lemon squeezy.

She hoped.

* * *

><p><em>Um I know I promised this ages ago but I sort of got stuck after the tickling. And we were supposed to meet Kristoff this chapter. And go to the park. I'm sorry D: but, I still hope you like it and we will be meeting Kristoff next. Anna having to awkwardly explain Elsa and um yeah..._

_Also, thank you awesome anonymous reviewer who suggested terror by vacuum cleaner. Astrarisks and I had a fangirl moment and that will /definitely be featured because terrified elsa is best elsa *v* yesyes (also, your other ideas were awesome too ^^")_

_And this is my least favourite chapter I've written it was painful because it just wasn't working so I really hope you guys like it despite that and despite the wait... Sorry and thanks again! :D_


	7. Sven

Kristoff, when he finally stumbled to the door, was obviously hungover.

Squinting thickly at Anna, and then the girl bouncing on her feet next to her (seemingly excited about something but sending half-dirty, half-bewildered looks at the red-head).

Anna didn't give him a chance to question the girl, the time, or why Anna seemed to have both, because she pushed past him within seconds of seeing his waxen face. Kristoff blinked blearily at Elsa for a moment before motioning with his hand.

"Come on in, I suppose. Er, Anna?"

She had gone into the kitchen, having spent enough time around Kristoff to not care for propriety. She returned with a glass of water and two Advils, both of which she thrust into his hands.

"Sober up," she said. "I need you."

He guzzled both down appreciatively before his eyes aligned on Elsa and he gestured helplessly to the woman, who hadn't stepped inside and was still hovering on the threshold. Her hands were up in front of her chest and she was fiddling with her fingers.

"Elsa, come on," Anna sighed, noticing the blonde's trepidation. She was getting a little tired of the blonde's contrary attitude. Okay, seriously, children weren't this difficult.

Elsa shook her head, and stretching a hand out, pointed Anna. "Not like Elsa," she said softly. Both Kristoff and Anna stared at her for a moment before the object of her fear barked for attention.

Sven.

Sven was an Alaskan Malamute that Kristoff had gotten for free a couple of years back. The owner hadn't wanted him for some reason (he had said something about "siring" and "runts", but Kristoff and Anna had been paying too much attention to the six-week-old pup than the grumpy breeder).

He was also the biggest, softest dog anyone could ever ask for (excluding Anna's St. Bernard, Marshmallow, who had died a few years back).

"Sven won't hurt you," Kristoff began just as Sven stopped harassing Anna for attention and noticed Elsa. "See?" _I'm Sven and I'm really nice!_" Kristoff said, lowering his voice a little. "He's nothing to be scared of." Sven barked in apparent agreement.

Still, Elsa shook her head. "Sven not say that. Sven say Sven is funny."

Suddenly, Elsa smiled. "Sven sven sven sven," she said, earning a strange glance from Kristoff and a facepalm from Anna. "Sven, Elsa. Elsa love Anna. Anna not- Anna like Elsa." she nodded, gesticulating between herself, Sven, and Anna as she said each name. Anna could have collapsed on the couch in thanks when Elsa finally, _finally_ stepped through the door and dropped to the floor to greet Sven properly.

Even Kristoff, who was used to sharing all manner of foods with his dog, from carrots to ice-cream cones, couldn't help but be a little grossed out when Elsa licked Sven up the left side of his face. She grinned at the adults when Sven did the same to her before sitting on his haunches.

"Anna," Kristoff began seriously. "You didn't get these from Eugene, did you, because I think you gave me the wrong pills."

* * *

><p>"So... she's your... sister?"<p>

Anna nodded her head. "Yep."

"Why have I never heard of her before, again?"

"Oh, you know. Mom and Dad wanted to give her the best chance so she was sent to a special school that caters to, um, special... people... and now she's home!"

"So... why have I never heard of her?"

"Umm... because... because you never asked!"

"I don't have to ask, Anna, you just tell people. What's really going on?"

Anna would later admit that attempting to lie to her best friend about her dog-turned-human would be so much easier if she had gone through more rigorous training with Elsa beforehand. Things like not eating Sven's food from the bowl (but to be fair, Elsa _hadn't_ had breakfast that morning), not _growling_ at Sven when he tried to get her away from his food, and not jumping on Anna's lap and burying her head in the nape of the red-head's neck, asking for a belly-rub because Sven had successfully chased her away.

"Wha-? Nothings going on, I'm _fine_. I _totally_ am telling the truth right now, psh, why, uh, why do you think anything different?"

Kristoff gave a snort, rolled his eyes, and held his phone up so Anna could read it.

_Rapunzel (sent 8:42am)  
><em>_omg anna got a new dog and 'wished' it human. i walked in on her today with a naked blonde curled around her licking her. shes in for a fun few weeks_

_Rapunzel (sent 12:06pm)_  
><em>this is insane. i just realised that annas dog turned into a /person. omg kris save me eugene defs gave me shrooms. and annas acting like this is /normal wtf?_

Groaning, Anna let her head drop into her hands. Elsa noticed, and ceased rolling on the floor with Sven to crawl over to her owner and put her head in Anna's lap.

"Anna feel bad?" she asked softly. "Anna take Elsa's bad?"

Steeling herself with a breath, Anna looked at Elsa, who held up her still-bandaged hand. Oh. Right.

Anna gave a wan smile. "No, I'm fine Elsa," she said, reaching out a hand and scratching the side of Elsa's head.

"Park?"

The smile Elsa gave could have thawed the Ross Ice Shelf, and the way her eyes lit up... well, needless to say, she was excited.

"Yes! Take Sven! Take Sven!" She jumped up to her feet and fiddled a little with her fingers. "Elsa want Anna and Sven take Sven."

Anna let out a little laugh. "There's only one 'Sven', Elsa," she said, prompting another shake of the head from the blonde. She pointed to Kristoff.

"Sven."

She pointed to Sven.

"Sven."

And without another word she was out the still-open door to the hallway of the dorms and jumping up and down in front of the elevator they used to get to Kristoff's floor.

"So, Sven," Anna grinned, looking at Kristoff. "Wanna take your dog to the park?"

He flipped her off as he went to get Sven's harness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: short chapter is short, I start work in 20 minutes. I'll probably re-upload a better version of this later, but I didn't want you guys to wait as long as you did last time. Finally! Kristoff! And Sven! And they're going to the park! Sorry about the length again. I'm working every day until Christmas, and then the day after, so I don't know when I'll have a chance to get to the next chapter. Elsa is annoying me, so let's see if I can give her some redeeming qualities, eh?_

_Until next time!_


	8. Snowman

_A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! Frankly, I'm having issues with Anna. She's all over the place and it's frustrating, and it's causing angst where there should be none (though there will be a few scenes in later chapters because, hey, conflict and such). The next chapter will be up in a few hours (I have to go to work). I figured I owed you guys :) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The trip to the park was fairly uneventful, surprising Anna. She had expected Elsa to run off and look at everything (isn't that what dogs—untrained dogs—did?). Instead, the blonde girl had stepped close to the red-head and taken ahold of her arm, hugging it close. Every time someone moved too close, she either flinched or bristled before pressing her forehead onto Anna's shoulder bashfully. Anna rolled her eyes each time it happened, but Kristoff noted with a grin that she never told Elsa to stop.<p>

Of course he didn't point it out to her. That would only result in the both of them becoming uncomfortable, which would, admittedly, be rather funny. There was nothing he liked more than making Anna awkward (even though she usually did a god enough job on her own). However, it was much more interesting to the young man to just watch how Anna interacted with Elsa.

By the time they got to the park, Anna had worked up a bit of a sweat, and Elsa wasn't nearly as fidgety as when they first left the house. Her eyes widened at the mounds of snow, and she almost began bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Instead, she turned to Anna and gave the widest, brightest, most dazzling smile the young red-head had ever received.

That smile was... perfect. It was Christmas and chocolate and True Love's Kiss all at once. Coming from a girl who, only a few hours earlier, didn't even know what a smile _was_... well, Anna could swear that half her brain shut down.

She had to take a few seconds to blink away the... whatever she was feeling... before she managed to return it. Kristoff was squatting down next to Sven, talking to him, and for a moment, Anna was able to entertain the idea that everything would work out with Elsa in the 'd get turned back into a dog and Anna would pass the semester and they'd all just move on with their lives.

It was a pleasant thought, and one that knocked her out of paying attention for a moment—at least, until Elsa uttered a soft "...Anna...?" and looked at the freckled girl from behind long, pale eyelashes.

Rousing herself, Anna gave a small, if slightly forced, smile. Before realising that she actually didn't have any idea on what to do now. It wasn't exactly like she could play fetch with a human (even if she had brought a tennis ball). Luckily, Kristoff was there to save her.

"Why don't you and Sven go and explore the park, Elsa?" he asked. When Elsa looked unsure, even stepping a little closer to Anna, he gave her a warm smile (or, the warmest her could muster. Perhaps Anna needed to give him smiling lessons, too), and continued with, "Anna and I will be over there-" he pointed to a group of benches next to a coffee kiosk "-if you need us. Okay?"

Elsa gave a slightly hesitant nod, but some of her reluctance fell away as Sven pushed against her, encouraging her to move. She kept an eye on Anna and Kristoff until they were sitting on the bench, nursing horrible college-student coffee.

The two (arguable) adults watches the girl and dog run around for a few minutes. Elsa tripped spectacularly over an embankment before getting up and resuming chasing after Sven. There weren't many people around, so they didn't get in anyone's way. It also meant that Kristoff and Anna could talk without the fear of being overheard.

"This is insane," the blond stated, taking a sip (and promptly grimacing) of his coffee. Anna could only give a half-hearted shrug. What else was there to say? "What are you going to do?"

Anna took a sip of her own coffee, trying to focus more on the caffeine than the burnt beans. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked. "It's not like I can take her back. I already thought of that." She heaved a sigh, but didn't say anything more.

"Well, I can talk to my Pabbie about it. He's got a tonne of old books and stuff about unexplained mysteries. Maybe one has something like this in it?" he said, not really asking a question at all. Anna nodded slightly, eyes never leaving Elsa, who was now tumbling around in the snow, tackling Sven and letting herself be tackled. She lost grip in the snow again and did another fantastic faceplant, this time completely disappearing in the snow. Kristoff watched as Anna sat up a little straighter, hand holding her coffee cup a little tighter as she waited for Elsa to reappear.

When the blonde girl did so, poking her head up (absolutely _covered_ in snow), Anna relaxed back into the bench and bringing the hand holding her coffee to her lap, resting it there gently and letting the warmth seep through her clothes.

Of course, it probably meant nothing. But, it might also mean _something_. Kristoff made a mental note (his mental handwriting being far neater than his actual one) to tell Pabbie about that reaction, too.

Thinking on it a little more, he conceded that it probably did actually mean nothing. It was just good that Anna seemed to care about the girl who had replaced her dog (though he didn't actually expect anything less from the red-head. She was just a good person).

"What are you going to do about her when you're at school?" he asked, breaking the silence that had settled between them. "Or work. Can you leave her all on her own for that length of time?"

Anna shrugged. "I did yesterday," she said, choosing not to mention the injury or broken bowl or messy sheets or destroyed cushion. The mere thought of them reminded her that, well, no, she probably couldn't trust Elsa on her own. "I'll think of something," she amended. Taking one last sip of her terrible coffee, she chucked it in the bin.

Then, she picked up a handful of snow and chucked it at Elsa.

"Hey! Elsa!" she called after the snowball missed the blonde girl completely. "You wanna play a game? Or..." she trailed off as Elsa ran up to her, Sven not far behind. The girl was flushed bright red, likely from the cold and exertion, and looked about the happiest person in the world.

Anna was, honestly, half-expecting Elsa to tackle her to the ground, what with the way she was moving (and her just plum-excited nature). However, to the red-head's surprise, Elsa managed to stop just before she reached them, panting lightly, eyes shining. Anna couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Having fun?" she asked. Elsa could only shake her head emphatically, making small noises of... well, it was probably happiness. She was bouncing up and down on her heels and chewing the inside of her mouth.

"Anna play w'Elsa?" she asked softly, the smile never dropping from her face. "Yes, yes!"

Neither girl paid much attention to Kristoff, who had put Sven's lead back on (and tipped his coffee out). Elsa just didn't care much about it, and Anna was too focused in watching Elsa to care about her burly blond friend.

"What do you wanna do, Elsa? We can have a snowball fight or make snow angels?" Elsa shook her head at both suggestions, blinking her (actually, almost ridiculously, now that Anna thought about it) large eyes.

"Not fun," Elsa said. "T'geth'r. Be t'geth'r."

At those words, Anna let out a little grin that could have been considered 'evil' if the rest of her expression were defined as such. The sparkle in her eyes and tint to her cheeks gave the expression a happier tone, and she let it just sit on her face for a moment.

"Hey, Elsa," she said after a few seconds, looking at the blonde girl from the corner of her half-lidded eyes. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	9. Drop of a Hat

_A/N: It's 1am and this is a little late because I had to stay back at work because we were shortstaffed, but here, I hope you like it. Two things: First, I wanna wish a Happy Birthday to AD Lewis. I hope it's still your birthday wherever you are, because the date ticked over here :P and number two: the ending to this is mostly because of a comment I received on AO3 in which the commenter said that the previous chapter was the first that Anna isn't a complete jerk to Elsa, and I was like, "well, can't have that". So... sorry. You just have to trust me when I say that this /is an Elsanna story. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>In the five minutes she had taken to run to the nifty (read: fucking <em>weird<em>) vegan café down the road to buy a carrot and stop by the edge of the park to find suitable twigs and stones on the way back, Elsa seemed to have become a master snowman-builder. To be fair to her poor head, Anna conceded that snowmen weren't really all that difficult to make if the snow was right. And Elsa certainly had a lot of energy.

That being said, she hadn't expected Elsa to know what a snowman was, let alone have the ability to _build_ one—but lo and behold, when she stumbled back towards the centre of the park, where the snow was at its best, Elsa was happily patting a suspiciously quivering lump of snow, packed into a rough approximation of a snowman. It was six feet tall and if Anna hadn't known better, she'd have said that it looked just the tiniest bit like Kristoff.

A quick glance around revealed no sign of the burly blond, and Anna realised that, no, she didn't actually know any better.

Her dog had all but buried her friend in a stunning likeness of himself made out of snow. How she'd even managed to get him to stay still long enough was beyond her comprehension, so she chose not to thing about it at all, really.

And besides, Elsa looked so happy. Her tongue poked out a little, trapped between her teeth as her mouth propped open a little. Her eyebrows weren't furrowed in concentration, but there was a powerful—honestly, it was more like an intelligent look—in her eye that showed just how focused she was on her task.

Anna almost laughed at the way her face fell, giddy expression dripping from her features like a melting wax candle, when Kristoff blew out a lour puff of air and snow sprayed her face. The rest of the powder around his head dropped off in small clumps, and when he shook out his shaggy hair, thick cracks began to appear across his body.

When Sven, bouncing around Kristoff's legs (just because he could), ran into his owner's backside, it really only made everything worse (well, to Elsa, at least, judging by her expression) because the rest of the snow began crumbling, leaving gaps and making Kristoff's clothing visible.

It didn't take him long to shake the rest of it off, grumbling under his breath. This time, Anna really did laugh at thee scowl that appeared on Elsa's face, and she took a step towards the girl.

"Kristoff bad snowman," the blonde muttered under her breath, eyebrows still drawn over narrowed eyes. Anna didn't have the heart to tell her that she got snowman-building completely wrong in the first place.

So, she didn't. Instead, she slung her arm over Elsa's shoulder, ignoring Kristoff (who had, after muttering something about freezing wet clothes) as he marched off, Sven tagging loyally behind him.

"Come on, Elsa. We'll make another snowman-"

She was cut off by a rather loud gurgling noise coming from the blonde, and found her gaze flitting to Elsa's stomach. The noise came again, and Elsa reached out a tentative finger, poking herself. Her stomach grumbled again, and she promptly threw her arms around herself, trying to block out the noise.

"How about some food first?" Anna asked. "_Then_ we can build a snowman."

A smile graced Elsa's face, and she nodded. And her stomach still wouldn't shut up, which began to sow small seeds of guilt. How much food had she actually given Elsa? There was the spaghetti yesterday morning, and a bit of a pop-tart today.

It was okay when it was just herself, but now she had someone else actually relying on her. Ugh what kind of pet owner was she?

Waving her hand, she beckoned to Elsa to follow her. She had a feeling that Kristoff wouldn't return, and even if he did, he had her number. He definitely wouldn't begrudge her leaving to get Elsa food. Well, maybe he would, if he knew they were just going to slip down to the local McDonald's. It was either that or go and eat the almost-full bag of puppy food that was sitting in the bottom of the pantry.

... Anna really had to go shopping.

She barely noticed when Elsa wrapped herself around her left arm, holding on gently. Every other time (or so it seemed), she had made it her mission to squeeze the daylights out of Anna's limb. This was much nicer. She didn't say anything, more focused on her surroundings and the people they were passing; now that they were getting closer to the shopping district, there were more people around. The sun was high in the sky, and Anna wondered briefly what the time was (but she was too lazy and didn't care enough to actually check). It didn't matter, anyway. It was Sunday. No school, no work (though she wasn't looking forward to both the next day. She'd have to get a babysitter to watch Elsa overnight).

The very idea wasn't one she was willing to entertain at that moment, and so she chose, once again, to ignore it.

Dear Lord, she was irresponsible.

Shaking her head, she glanced down at Elsa, who was in the middle of a giant, silent, yawn. When she finished, she realised Anna was looking at her, and smiled. She didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Anna didn't want to buy a cheap take-out meal. Sure, it wouldn't be Elsa's technical first, and definitely not her last, but she still wanted it to mean something. The day had already been good.

Leading Elsa further down the street, Anna came to a stop outside one of the many cafés that littered the area. "What do you want for lunch?" she asked, smiling. If she wanted to make this memorable, it would be easier if Elsa chose what she wanted. She might not like something, and that would just be a waste of money.

Anna wasn't expecting Elsa's enthusiastic response of, "Biscetti!"

_What the hell is 'biscetti?' It sounds like something you'd name a fish..._

Of course, there was really only one thing Elsa could actually mean, though. "...You mean 'spaghetti'?" Anna asked cautiously. Elsa nodded her head emphatically, grinning.

"Biscetti!"

"All right, then," Anna said. "We'll get that."

Now that she had an actual destination in mind (namely the little Italian joint tucked away behind the Subway and Dominos Pizza), it didn't take long to get there. Even her own stomach was protesting (albeit not as loudly or angrily as Elsa's), and it was a relief when they slid into one of the few unoccupied tables. It seemed as though Gusteau's (for that was the name of the eatery, it seemed) did a roaring lunch-hour trade. It wasn't a big restaurant by any stretch of the word, but there were a good half-dozen other groups. A family in one corner (the other three taken up by old people on dates), and a rather rowdy group of teenagers who, from the snippets of conversation Anna was unable to ignore, were rather crass people. At least there were no young children around.

Ordering a plate of pasta puttanesca for Elsa, and a fettuccine carbonara as her own meal, Anna found herself looking at Elsa. _Really_ looking at her. It was weird, but she actually seemed sort of... normal.

Elsa was sitting across from Anna, hands clasped in her lap. She'd look down every few minutes or so and poke herself in the stomach, but other than that strange action, there really was nothing that screamed out 'I used to be a dog but now I'm a person! Hah!'.

When she caught Anna looking at her, she ducked her head bashfully, and Anna decided that it was time to go to the bathroom because cold water sounded good right about now. She needed a clear head. She needed to stop thinking the same things over and over again because it was getting her nowhere.

"Stay here, Elsa," she said as she stood up. "The food will be out in a minute. I'm just going to the bathroom—I'll be right back, okay?"

This time, she didn't start nodding first; Elsa just... did it. Anna walked away with a proud smile tugging at the corners of her mouth because hey, Elsa might not be a dog, but she could still be trained!

Anna had only intended on splashing some water on her face, but when she got to the bathroom she realised that she actually did have to go. Which just wasted more time that she... actually had to waste... because she ended up washing her hands twice, either side of actually going to the toilet, and she needed to wait for them to dry both times.

Or, maybe she was just enjoying the solitude of the bathroom. It was the first real breather, real time she'd had away from Elsa all weekend.

She was in for some serious mulling that night.

She had begun to plan exactly _what_ she'd think about that night—the things she needed to get straight in her head—as she stepped out of the bathroom. Any and all thoughts immediately fled her mind when she was only a foot outside the door because _Elsa_. And not in the good way.

Anna felt the blood drain from her face and her veins fill up with complete and utter mortification, along with heaping doses of embarrassment and 'wants to sink into the floor'. Because _Elsa_. Because this girl who looked older than Anna herself was up to her elbows in pasta sauce as she happily scooped it into her mouth with her _fingers_, looking for all intents and purposes like a five-year-old with finger-paint. And here Anna was having such a good day.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, waving her hand as she noticed the red-head. The action caused most of the sauce to fly off and land on other, _suspecting _patrons, because everyone had stopped their own food and conversations and were just looking at the apparent adult eating spaghetti with her hands like a toddler. The teenagers were openly laughing at Elsa, and the old fogeys were shooting her looks of either disgust or disdain. Even the employees had no idea what to do, caught between the 'the customer is right' mentality and 'customers also usually have basic table manners'. Why Anna had thought this was a good idea was beyond her now.

And then Elsa said her name again, louder, and everyone shot her a look. And this look wasn't mixed with anything else. Where Elsa herself had garnered several different reactions, the only one people seemed to be able to send Anna was pity.

Swallowing the warmth building in her chest (and this wasn't a good warmth), Anna marched over to Elsa, who was still, stupidly, had spaghetti sauce around her mouth again, the only evidence that she had actually attempted to eat it because it was also through her hair and on the clothes she had borrowed from Anna. It had even found its way into Anna's meal.

She wasn't very hungry anymore.

Grabbing a napkin, she wiped roughly at Elsa's mouth and fingers, trying to get as much of the sticky sauce off as possible. People weren't looking at them anymore, but Anna could still see their expressions in her head, and it was just as bad.

She picked up her food, and what remained of Elsa's, and took them to the counter. "I'd like these to go, please," she said, ignoring the way Elsa crept forward and tugged on her elbow, sending her a curious look. The kid behind the counter completely avoided looking at Elsa (who still had sauce on her left cheek and temple), and only did so to Anna when necessary.

A minute later, she'd paid for everything, and they were on their way. Anna was perfectly content to ignore Elsa for a bit after the stunt she pulled, especially when the girl paused in the doorway and yelled out a cheery "Bye!" to everyone. It made Anna's teeth clench and she just wanted to go and yell at someone. Elsa, preferably, because she was the cause of the red-head's anger.

Anna was halfway down the street by the time Elsa caught up, and even then, the red-head did everything in her power to stay a few steps ahead. At the pace she was walking, the ten minutes it took for them to get to the shop from the park was reduced to three, and then in no time at all, they were home.

And maybe what annoyed Anna the most was just how oblivious Elsa was.

"What was that?!" she cried, slamming the door shut behind Elsa. The girl flinched and didn't say anything, but then, Anna didn't really expect her to, either. "Why did you have to embarrass me like that? Sure, you might be some kind of animal, but _jesus_, you _had_ to act like it, too, didn't you? You had to ruin a perfectly good day, didn't you?"

Elsa said nothing as Anna shoved the leftover food into the fridge. She hadn't moved from her spot just inside the door, and Anna found herself unable to actually look at her and tell her she could move. Anna shut the fridge door, but didn't turn around. Instead, she leaned forward, forehead coming to rest on the freezer section as she spoke, voice muffled and definitely not shouting. It wasn't even as aggressive as before. She was just sort of... resigned.

"Just... go. Go have a bath and clean yourself up. I have work to do."

Anna didn't move until she heard Elsa's soft footsteps pad across the carpet.


End file.
